Typically, a wireless communication system has been developed to provide voice services while ensuring the mobility of users. However, the wireless communication system has gradually expanded to include a data service as well as a voice service and has been developed to provide a high speed data service. Though, since resources are lacking and users demand higher speed services in current mobile communication systems, an improved mobile communication system is needed.
To meet these demands, standardization of long term evolution (LTE) is being progressed by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as one of the next generation mobile communication systems. The LTE implements high speed packet based communication with a transmission rate of up to about several hundred Mbps. To this end, several methods are being discussed, including reducing the number of nodes located on a communication channel by simplifying a network architecture, making wireless protocols more closely access a wireless channel to the maximum capacity, and the like.
Specially, recently, a standardization for a time-domain inter-cell interference coordination has been progressed, and thus a base station should effectively manage a user equipment (UE).
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.